Disease Prince
by NazoHimitsu
Summary: Todomatsu estaba consciente de la belleza con la que contaba, sabía de cuantos querían llevárselo a la cama, cuantos le envidiaban. Todomatsu también estaba consciente de que nadie era merecedor de tal belleza. Todomatsu sabía que su juventud y belleza no serían eternas. Y eso le aterraba. AU.
1. Deben amarme

Resopló con pesadez, era un día nuevo de soportar palabras altisonantes hacia su persona, admitía que había chicos tan lindos como Jūushimatsu que le dejaban rosas todos los días en la puerta, o cómo Karamatsu que cada que le veía pasar por el templo no dudaba ni un poco en regalarle un collar de oro o una pinza para el pelo, ¡inclusive admitía que Ichimatsu era tierno! Tan celoso con los gatos del templo pero le dejaba acariciarlos mientras un rubor en su rostro aparecía, no todos los días el joven más dulce, lindo y tierno del pueblo pasaba a acariciar gatos y compartir una taza de té verde.

Eran adorables.  
Eran tan fastidiosos.

Tener una fachada tan dulce le provocaba asco, todos debían saber quién jamás estaría a su alcance pero que debían idolatrar. ¿No eran capaces de comprenderlo? Él, Todomatsu Matsuno, el lindo chico de 16 años, huérfano, que siempre llevaba kimonos, yukatas y accesorios rosados, que nunca decía una mala palabra, amado por todos. Comenzaba a odiar a todos.

No supo cuando ese sentimiento comenzó a alojarse en su corazón, pero estaba seguro que tuvo que ver con la llegada de Osomatsu a ese pequeño pueblo, ¡lo odiaba de verdad! ¿¡Por qué él no era otro lamebotas!? ¡Todos debían de amarle y adorarle, no simplemente pasar de él o no decirle algún piropo! Osomatsu era totalmente distinto a Choromatsu, el de ojos verdes parecía tener una erección cada que Todomatsu le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Pero había algo que Todomatsu no podía frenar y le temía más que a nada: el envejecimiento. Estaba consciente que a esa edad estaba en plena flor de la vida, su figura delgada y frágil no sería para siempre, y eso le asustaba en su totalidad.  
Mientras tanto debía disfrutar el regalo de la belleza que Dios le había otorgado, tal vez algo cómo pedir un deseo egoísta en Tanabata no sería lo ideal, pero podría funcionar.

Si de tener belleza eterna se trataba, podría viajar por cielo mar y tierra, pero nadie le arrebatará lo único que era capaz de llamar la atención de los demás en sí mismo, aún si eso implica provocar envidia, lujuria y corazones rotos en todo el pueblo.

 _Las hojas de bambú susurran,_  
 _meciéndose en el alero del tejado._  
 _Las estrellas brillan_  
 _en los granos de arena dorados y plateados._  
 _La tiras de papel de cinco colores_  
 _ya las he escrito._  
 _Las estrellas brillan,_  
 _nos miran desde el cielo._

¡Si tan sólo eso bastara para ser lindo por siempre! Tener té, accesorios, comida y ropa sin mover un sólo dedo era algo que para nada abandonaría, tal vez los años se lo arrebatarían. Alguna vez Todoko le había hablado de ciertas plantas y cremas y extrañas que aseguraban hacerte ver mejor, aún no tenía un nombre fijo pero algún día le serviría.

Tampoco es que planeara abandonar tan rápido su estado virgen y casto, tan sólo quería encontrar al merecedor o merecedora de todo su cuerpo alma.

Seamos realistas, ¡nadie le merecía!


	2. Azul

Pasaba por el templo, un yukata rosado con estampado de flores adornaba toda la extensión de tela que cubría su delicado cuerpo. La flor que Jūushimatsu había dejado en su puerta esa mañana sirvió como prendedor para detener el flequillo que se le venía a la cara, un poco de creatividad junto un viejo prendedor habían servido para tener un lindo y nuevo accesorio con una flor amarilla que hacía un contraste con sus vestimentas, _poca cosa para alguien como él, pero servía bastante._ No faltó el cumplido hacia ese nuevo accesorio: "Resalta tus ojos", "Deberías usar cosas así más seguido" ¡Imbéciles que no notaban la bazofia a la cual idolatraban como los perros falderos que eran! Sin embargo... ¿Por qué _él_ no decía nada? Ni una mirada o una sonrisa, ni un cumplido ni nada altisonante, demonios, ¿que acaso no le entendía? Nadie quedaba exento, todos debían amarle e idolatrarle.

-¡Buenos días, Karamatsu-san! -Saludó con una sonrisa el de rosa. Ante su saludo un hombre que no pasaba de los 25 años se giró, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al reconocer al dulce chico que cada mañana iba a verle.

-Por favor, Todomatsu, ya hablamos de esto. Sin honoríficos por favor, sigo siendo bastante joven. -Y es que era verdad, sólo tenía 22 años, tal vez parecía mayor pero eso eran: apariencias, mismas que hacían ver a Todomatsu cómo un lindo ángel cuando en realidad era el demonio encarnado.

-Entonces tú puedes llamarme Totty. -Hizo un mohín que al mayor le pareció agradable, ¿estaba bien considerar hermoso a alguien de su mismo género? Posiblemente, pero su lugar en el inframundo valdría la pena por ver ese gesto todos los días.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro asintió. -Muy bien _Totty_ , por ser tú, tienes un pequeño regalo de mi parte. -Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos hasta sacar de ellos una pulsera de oro puro-. No es mucho pero... Siento que quedaría muy lindo en ti, ya sabes, de por si eres alguien muy lindo...

Todomatsu miró el regalo por parte del mayor y vio a Karamatsu a los ojos regalándole una dulce sonrisa, _era endemoniadamente desagradable aquello_ , notó como las mejillas del mayor se tornaban de un suave carmín y su semblante tan confiado parecía flaquear por la dulce sonrisa del menor. -Muchas gracias por el regalo, Karamatsu. Buscaré una manera de compensarlo... -Lo abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del mayor durante esas pequeñas y dulces frases, aún cuando su tono de voz se había vuelto uno pícaro.

Karamatsu estaba bastante sorprendido, ver esa faceta en el dulce chico le había desarmado por completo, si fuera posible se hubiera derretido ahí mismo, de hecho, agradecía internamente a los dioses por evitar que su entrepierna _despertara_ aún cuando el contacto había sido relativamente mínimo. Todo aquello no había pasado desapercibido por Todomatsu, que sólo ensanchó su sonrisa y ésta se volvía una llena de sarcasmo y picardía, sólo dejó escapar varios suspiros provocando que chocaran con la piel del chico de azul.

El mayor se limitó a corresponder el abrazo apegando al menor a su cuerpo con un suave agarre ejercido en su pequeña cintura, podría ser tan delicado como un ángel, pero en el fondo no era más que un demonio en busca de su presa.

Acercarse.  
Tener un contacto.  
Caer en la red.  
Cuando menos lo esperaban, la misma red hecha de algodón y rosas se convertiría en alambre de púas y veneno.  
El veneno actúa.  
Una vez notes el veneno, habrás muerto.  
Sin salida.  
Bastante inteligente para usar, ¿no es así?

Karamatsu estaba cayendo en las redes, y hay de redes en redes.

Jamás caigas en las de Todomatsu.

 _-Ya sabes, he escuchado los rumores de los más viejos del pueblo, ¿sabías que muchos creen que es el diablo personificado? Otros creen que el pecado de la lujuria sólo nos está poniendo a prueba a los más jóvenes. Tremendas estupideces, ¿verdad, Choromatsu~? -Comentaba Osomatsu mientras preparaba el té para la merienda. No escuchó respuesta alguna y eso le extrañó, usualmente obtenía respuesta ya fuera algo en serio o un insulto hacia su persona. -¿... Choromatsu?_

 _-...No te mentiré, creo que es alguien bastante lindo..._

 _-¿A que te refieres? -Se giró con una ceja alzada._

 _-Tiene un aura atrayente, él lo sabe y se aprovecha de eso. Pero estoy seguro de que algo está mal en su cabeza, no estoy seguro pero incluso podría comprobarlo..._

 _-Pues bueno, hazlo, confío plenamente en ti._

 _-¡Ese es el problema! -Refutó golpeando con fuerza el suelo. Llevó su mano a la cabeza frotando su sien. -Por más que intente acercarme, voy a caer. ¿Recuerdas cuando llegamos aquí? Él se me acercó, y aún cuando sabía que era demasiado adorable para ser una buena persona... Estuve a punto de caer en sus garras._

 _-No exageres, Chororin. ~_

 _-No exagero... Pero probaré que algo está mal con él._


End file.
